ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Theundeadlord
Four things 1. Always double-check your work before hitting the Publish button. If your cards or articles resemble none of the articles/pages made here, don't bother publishing it. 2. You are expected, if not required to make cards that in terms of naming and text, resemble those made in the actual card game. Meaning, both the naming and card lore of each of your cards should match that of any given card found in modern cards. Yours do neither. 3. While you cannot delete your own pages, you can either have them deleted by request, or just get the cards up to this site's standards in the first place. 4. Please stop typing as if you were 8 years old. We both know you're better than that. 5. If you need the help, or don't know what you're doing. Just ask someone for it. You'll surprisingly enough get the help sooner than you think. --Comet Knight (talk) 13:50, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Addendum The problem is: You're still doing it. You're still failing to put any real sense of attention behind your typing and are using emotes, which makes it difficult, if not impossible to take you seriously or respect you. That statement doesn't apply to just you, but to anyone that would address me. The problem with your cards was that again, they didn't match the coding/formatting of this site, meaning they would never appear properly. If you don't understand how a template works, look at the coding of a card that is properly made, take the time to actually read it, and you'll see that it's really just a matter of filling in information when it comes to making these cards. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:04, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Issues As I've mentioned before, a primary issue with your cards is that they still do not match the writing style found on a given card IRL. That includes punctuation and mechanics (ex: DARK monster when referring to attribute, Graveyard instead of graveyard, etc.). Meaning, your cards have to match the way it's written in the actual card game, including grammar and mechanics such as card names (ex: Blue-Eyes White Dragon '''not' Blue-eyes white dragon). Next, you are required to use the proper template when making any given type of card, including and . To get the gist of what's expected of you whenever you make a card, refer to the Tomb Snake and Electromagnetic Shield cards that were revised recently. --Comet Knight (talk) 01:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) The thing is: You're still not quite writing your cards in a manner that meets the minimum standards of this site. While it's an improvement that you're placing links on terms and writing them in PSCT format, the fact remains that your grammar and punctuation are still off by quite a bit if your messages are anything to go by. As far as your deleted articles go, you're more than welcome to recreate them, but do note that if they still aren't up to minimum standards, they will be deleted again. The template thing really isn't as hard as you would think. It's still just a matter of copying the template you need, and filling in/removing information. Lastly, and I cannot stress this enough: Double and Triple check your work for grammar and punctuation before pressing the Publish button. --Comet Knight (talk) 15:04, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Theme vs Strategy Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:13, September 3, 2013 (UTC) It barely fits the THEME of the Archetype, which is scaring and playing tricks, but it doesn't fit the STRATEGY of the Archetype, which is Setting cards and using low-Level monsters to swarm the field. Understanding how an Archetype works and how cards can fit into the theme is key to making those cards. Templates Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 16:48, September 5, 2013 (UTC) First, you keep forgetting that, if you include the kind of card you are making, you do not need to include the card's color. The site does this for you. Second, think of filling out a card table and properly adding in the sections as making an equation. You have to make sure your brackets and parentheses do not get mixed up, and are always equal. My suggestion would be to copy one of the templates in the Rules and Guidelines and fill it out. YGOPro Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 17:14, September 23, 2013 (UTC) You can, as long as you ask for the permission of the original makers, and they agree. Also, please tag your posts using 4 tildes. ~ <-That thing Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:36, September 23, 2013 (UTC) On the card page, there's a tab that comes down if you click the little arrow next to "Edit". Click "History", and go down to the bottom-most name. That is the original creator of the card. Miracle Beam Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:00, September 30, 2013 (UTC) Use the history function of the Miracle Beam page to compare and contrast what you wrote with what I edited. Also, you aren't using proper card grammar. Read more cards in English, and you can see why your text isn't correct. Hey! Just wanted to thank you for taking the time to help fix the card grammar for Insect Empress Vesperia. I really appreciate it! Hopefully they will remove the deletion tag now. Cyber Commander (talk) 22:56, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes it's me who did it ^_^ Do u like it :D ~~Tem ~~ Photoshop ,, I edit Zeraldias :) TEM Hello, If you would like to contribute to the archetype you may '''once I have finished uploading all the cards'. I will message you again when I finish uploading all the cards. Thank you for showing interest in my cards. See you later, ~ReaperoftheFUNK Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 19:26, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, you're "allowed", but considering that such monsters are supposed to be Summoned by adding Levels together, you have to make it work. There's only 1 Level 1 Synchro Monster on this wikia: Meklord Fodder Tilda. And it isn't even Summoned normally. -_- Hi! I'm YRPOtaku169! 14:19, January 9, 2014 (UTC) When you remove the card from my talk page. Talk pages aren't supposed to have categories. Though there are still problems. Have you read up on Problem-Solving Card Text? Deletion notice Please tell me you got permission to remove it from Y-Tak. If I remember, only admins are allowed to do such things... NovaTsukimori (talk) 15:57, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Wight Dragon Taken care of. As for your cardlore grammar, while it's improved significantly since the last time I've had to fully intervene, you still have a tendency to make grammatical errors that don't match up to the way a PSCT card is written. But at least you try. And that counts for something. --Comet Knight (talk) 03:17, January 18, 2014 (UTC) First of all, you're referring to the wrong card. You meant " ", not " ". Second, for extremely specific cases like "Curse of Fiend", that type of text would be acceptable only if there is no other to describe how the effect is supposed to resolve/go off. --Comet Knight (talk) 14:53, January 21, 2014 (UTC) Thank you very much. Yours are great too, and it's nice to see that someone still cares about older archetypes. Will you publish any more Ally of Justices? I used to play them, for like, 2 weeks, but still really like them. Empadakamikaze (talk) 05:17, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Do it. I too was thiking about creating some Toon monsters, but didn't come up with any ideas. Maybe you will. Empadakamikaze (talk) 17:37, January 29, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Aren't they kind of cartoonish already? You could try creating some Toon support for them, if counterparts aren't working out. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:20, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Just saw it and corrected some minor errors in the effect. Also, I took out that part where it says it "must first be Fusion Summoned" because, if I remember well, that applies to every Fusion Monster. Sorry if I got anything wrong. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:29, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Oh, okay then. Sorry. xD It's been some time since I've been actively playing the game (came back this month), and I'm still getting used to things again. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:38, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Thanks. :D I wish I was better at creating cards other than supporting ones. For creating mine, I use Magic Set Editor (just to keep track of them without having to publish), and when I used to search for artwork, I always went to deviantART. Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:50, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hm... Sometimes I play using BYOND (got only a Hazy Flame deck), and until today I was playing Power of Chaos (for the old times' sake), but almost everything I've published here so far would find no place in my decks (if I had deckS, I guess). Empadakamikaze (talk) 03:00, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Se você tivesse falado mais cedo, a gente já podia tar conversando em português. xD Mas blz, vai lá. Tô com sorte, ainda tenho uns 5 dias de férias antes de voltar com as aulas. Empadakamikaze (talk) 03:09, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Por causa do meu nick, né? Meh, acho melhor a gente falar em inglês mesmo, considerando que o site é gringo e vai que alguém resolve ler as talk pages, sla. Empadakamikaze (talk) 14:19, January 30, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze lol sorry, didn't see your message. What I've seen so far is good indeed, though I think Reaper's first effect is kinda pointless; you see, it's a very high cost to pay for a Summon that will render the card pretty much useless. If I were you, I'd work on that, maybe change it so that its effects are negated when it is Normal Summoned or something else. Empadakamikaze (talk) 05:08, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze They're not nearly invincible; though they've got good effects, they're somewhat weak (in terms of ATK), and since their effects activate when they battle, it gets a little harder to use them properly. I see it. Also, I changed a little the name of the last one because "Begin" is not a substantive. Sorry, if you didn't like it, I'll change it back. Empadakamikaze (talk) 18:55, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze No problem. I could give you some help, if you want me to. Empadakamikaze (talk) 19:04, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I'd go first with a Level 9 Synchro (Cerberus best one so far + Seed). As to the effect, I can't think of anything right now. Empadakamikaze (talk) 19:12, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Nice one. I like cards with unusual effects. Empadakamikaze (talk) 19:33, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Got a good effect, but doesn't look like it fits very well with the archetype (assuming its focus is on swarming and activating effects upon destroying monsters by battle). And shouldn't it send cards from the top or bottom of the Deck to the Graveyard, instead of, well, anywhere? Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:44, February 2, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Card Trivia Of course you can add card trivia to a given card, so long as it's relevant obviously. Why wouldn't you be able to? As far as relevancy goes, as long as it actually pertains to the card, it's fine. --Comet Knight (talk) 23:16, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Other Works Generally speaking, I don't really pay much attention to the works of others unless it violates the established standards, is poorly designed, or needs cleanup. On that note, if your "Nightmare Lords" are indeed an Archetype/Series, then they need to be identified as such with a proper Archetype/Series page along with a table at the very least. --Comet Knight (talk) 21:32, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Where are you, man? Haven't seen you in a while. Empadakamikaze (talk) 18:27, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Been away for a couple of days but came back tomorrow. I'm trying to figure out how to make an archetype I've been thinking of for a while. Empadakamikaze (talk) 21:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze I want to focus on mechanics that are not so common, but I cannot think of any. Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:01, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze hueuheuhe Why don't you make them? In fact, I was thinking of a FIRE one. Based on aborigines, because yes. Empadakamikaze (talk) 22:22, February 9, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hey man, what's up? Empadakamikaze (talk) 02:01, February 18, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Hey, sorry if I took too long to answer you; as you may have noticed, I'm not showing up here so often. Dunno why. Empadakamikaze (talk) 23:27, February 21, 2014 (UTC)Empadakamikaze Template answer It's because 9 times out of 10 (like with the example you gave), there is a "[ with out a closing " ]". Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 15:39, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Hmmm...?? What do you mean by that? Please ask an admin for the reasons. Please stop dropping messages to everyone for nothing that emergency. LHK (contact me) 15:48, February 25, 2014 (UTC) For what reason? The Pandaman is the only of the "OLD" users who still contributes in this site. LHK (contact me) 14:38, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Some users that start contributing a crap while ago decided to stop contributing for several reasons. I understand that you like their stuff (just like me with The Pandaman's creations) but the only you can do is wait until those users contribute again. LHK (contact me) 14:44, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Just make them look better. Look at your "Bottomless Trap Mole". Check out its history. When I have time, I go to the newest and badly-written cards and fixed them. LHK (contact me) 14:56, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ehmm, do you mean "Pegasus Princess"?? Good job btw. LHK (contact me) 15:00, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Two ways: First way: Make them on a program called Magic Set Editor, then extract as images, print them, sleeve them and make a custom deck. Second way: Script them, and play them on YGOPro or DevPro. LHK (contact me) 15:05, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Actually, I made my friend script them. Idk how he does, but this happens very rarely, especially on cards I like, like "Royal Cursed Library" and "Number C39: Utopia Ray X". LHK (contact me) 15:08, February 28, 2014 (UTC) No, he isn't in this site. Also, those cards won't be downloaded. It is just for friend's local duels. LHK (contact me) mm... reply? Hi and yes, i think he was br, and im the same from the forum, i was a bit bored and enter here to make my dream cards true (?) but i ended in troubles XD. Tokens Five things: *Tokens are allowed on this site. *"Junk Artycle" is clearly a typo, given that it's spelled "Junk Article". *Any card that doesn't violate or no longer violates any guidelines has its tag removed. *Do not tag articles that are legit. *Lastly, you still have to Capitalize Each Word For Card Article Names Because They Are Titles, Not Sentences.--Comet Knight (talk) 14:20, March 3, 2014 (UTC) About Umbral Summoner Can you redirect your "Umbral Summoner" to "Umbral Horror Summoner" to fit the archetype? LHK (contact me) 16:18, March 4, 2014 (UTC) Zombie Counterparts Adding a card to an existing template is as simple as pressing the edit button of whatever template page you're trying to edit and adding in whatever cards belong to that Archetype/Series template box. If you've ever made/maintained/updated a Template page, it's the same thing. --Comet Knight (talk) 04:11, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Curiosity killed the cat He has had (to date) "Royal Cursed Library", "Number 55: Burning Charioteer" and the "Gymnastic HERO" archetype that was partly made by my old wikia account. LHK (contact me) 16:29, March 8, 2014 (UTC) Friendship Sorry, but you didn't understand at all. There is another person behind my old account, another friend who script that, OK? LHK (contact me) 15:50, March 10, 2014 (UTC) The How and Why 1. You're trying to edit the wrong page by attempting to edit the Zombie Counterpart article rather than the Template itself. 2. The page you're looking for is here. --Comet Knight (talk) 02:56, March 14, 2014 (UTC)